Suddenly It's Magic
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke have two things in common. One: They live both romantic fairy-tale romances happens-Hinata through her superiority on making wedding cakes; while Sasuke through the romantic movies he star in. Two: Both their own love stories don't have the fairy-tale happy endings. These two broken-hearted people will find love again when they least expect it.
1. Prologue

**Okay. This is my second story so I was hoping it would come out good.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

Suddenly it's Magic

**Hinata **(Italic sentences were dramatically narrates)**:**

_**Prologue:**_

_Magic. My mom said that is love. Love makes everything comes alive. It can turn the ugliest caterpillar into the most beautiful butterfly. It can change the world, so that it's never dark, or sad, or painful._

Different flowers were scattered and blooms over the wide area—where grasses and trees sways along with the wind. Several children were playing, running, and laughing in their own little world that no one could bother them.

_But love is not strong enough to stop your mom from dying. And it can't give you the dad you never really had. So now you're left alone in the world—there's no magic._

In a peaceful lake, a woman dramatically walks on a bridge—wears a beautiful dress that compliments her body. She stopped and takes a look at the beautiful scenery before her. But in her mind, the beautiful woman contemplating about the result she had in her previous broken relationship. Still standing on a bridge, a tear starts to fall from her beautiful emerald green eyes. She was crying, indeed.

_But just when you think you'll never know how that magic feels like, someone unexpectedly comes along. And he's amazing. He makes everything better. And he makes you smile again. He makes you believe in the magic you're always secretly wished were true._

Feeling that there is someone other than her, she turned around and looks at the lad that currently in her mind. The man, a handsome young man, slowly approaches the attractive lady with a red balloon on his hand. Trying to make peace with the beautiful woman? I don't think so. Yes, that's what he thinks while she stood right next to her. He takes her delicate hand and kisses it.

"I love you. I always have. I always will." He voiced out. Finally. As soon as he said those words, their faces slowly closes the gap between them like a magnet as their lips met. He secretly hoped it would turn out to be a passionate one, but that wasn't the plan.

_But then it all ends. The magic has run out._

As soon as the director said 'CUT', the lovely woman pulled away and turns to look at the director, then turns back to him. She smiled, but not the charming smile that every people adore. It was more like a 'Come on. Just move on already.' And then, she finally made to where everyone was congratulating her.

"That was awesome! Everyone, it's a wrap!" the director said as he congratulates and compliments her on how great she was. "Sakura. Excellent! Very good acting!"

"Sakura! You and Sasuke look so good together!" the other staff said as many of their fans began to approach Sakura trying to get a picture of her, an autograph from her, etcetera.

_Magic? Love? There's nothing any truth for that. You were really stupid. How could you lie to yourself to believe when it was always knew was just…a beautiful lie. _

The handsome young man didn't make any movement. He stood still, as if trying to process in his mind what she was trying say. Of course, he was not stupid enough to not know what was behind that smile of hers. '_Move on…huh._' He let go of the red balloon he was holding and looks up the beautiful sky then frowns a little. Really? It wasn't like he wants to go back being with her as a couple like they used to. Heck, he wasn't planning to.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? This is just a prologue. Anyways, this was based on the movie I've watched recently. And, I've made up my mind that I should write a story about it. Here it is!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own the movie. It was rightfully made by a director.**

**Feel free to comment/suggest and I will appreciate it. Please Rate & Review!**

**PilyangSweet**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my second story so I was hoping it would come out good.**

**Here's Chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

**Thanks for those who have read this story. You know who you are **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

Suddenly it's Magic

"_**Talking…" **_– talking over the phone

**With Hinata**

A simple yet beautiful woman enters and turns on the light inside the bakeshop. She put the apron on then fixed her hair in a bun as she started baking. Yes, it's been awhile since the last time she was here—making cupcakes and wedding cakes. But has she moved on yet? Maybe. Did it hurt a lot? Yes, definitely. She really loved her ex-boyfriend, Naruto, that she cried and not bothering to go back to work. She was dumped by him to a woman who's even more attractive than her. Plain? Nope. Just plain beautiful? Yes, she is.

_Alone._ That is a hurtful word. Alone without a mother, who was sick and died; and a father, who didn't know he had a daughter for a long time. She even tried to move on by going back to the bakeshop and work there again. But was that enough? She doesn't know.

When she was done making all the cupcakes, she went outside and puts the treats into its rightfully position. As she was doing so, four people enters the bakeshop—laughing. They were shocked to see Hinata already went back to work. So that means she has already moved on?

Ino, being herself, approach the woman excitedly and hugs her. "Hinata! How are you? Are you feeling oka—"she was cut off by Tenten, the older among of them, knowing Ino's next words that would come out of her mouth as she narrowed her eyes. "Stop asking questions about that, will yah?!" she said then frowns.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Ino apologized right away—not liking the looks that Tenten was giving her. "Anyways, how many did you make?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I stopped counting at 526. It will take long if I continue counting. Sorry, I was so excited to start baking again, so I didn't let you guys know that I was go—" she was cut off by Lee, a nice guy with a bubbly face, and said. "Excited? Or depressed?"

Hinata slowly drops her smiling face. She knew what he meant by that because they also knew about the breakup of her and Naruto. She smiled again—thinking that it was time to forget the past—when she heard Tenten saying 'Shut up' to Lee. Well, too bad, she heard it.

"U-uhm..a-anyway, 'Welcome back' Hinata!" greeted Tenten, as the rest of them also hugged Hinata.

**With Sasuke**

"After being dumped by a longtime girlfriend and onscreen partner, Haruno Sakura, the prince of Romance, Uchiha Sasuke—is being replaced as the lead in Director Uchiha Itachi's epic drama, 'The Heartthrob King'. Rumor has it that Uchiha Itachi, Sakura's new boyfriend, is in talks to take over as lea—." It was cut off when Sasuke's manager turned off the T.V., obviously not liking the news.

"Go on to Twitter and flood it with '#SASUKEANDSAKURAFOREVER'." The manager said to the other staff, not caring whoever she raises her voice at.

The staff just nodded repeatedly.

"_**Where are you? We have a big problem!"**_ The raging manager called Sasuke while he was in the middle of driving. He had to put his phone away from his ear, thinking he's going to be deaf sooner or later if that manager of his keeps yelling over the phone.

"I'm on my way." He said monotonously then hung up, not wanting to here anymore of his manager's yelling. He got off his car and went to a nearby coffee shop—thinking that maybe a coffee would be freshen up his mind. Really? Coffee? Well, he was addicted to coffee considering his full packed schedule—so there was no time for his own personal enjoyment.

He sighed.

When Sasuke entered the coffee shop, he was met by a barista.

The barista happily said, "Oh! It's Sasuke!" she squealed.

'Tch. So irritating.' He thought. Of course, he would never say that aloud because he had a reputation to keep from. Instead, he looked at her with an emotionless face—obviously not in the mood to talk to anybody; not even to his fans, or rather, this woman.

He sighed…again.

"I want coffee, please." He said, trying (note…TRYING) to be polite to the barista.

Delighted, the woman went to the counter to start making Sasuke's coffee. However, the conversation she was trying to make made him even more irritated. Heck, if he wasn't in public, we could've said something awful to her. But, he kept his composure—not changing his emotionless face as he frowned even more.

"Don't worry, Sakura will come to her senses." She said, not noticing the changes of Sasuke's mood into bad one. "I can feel it. She's still in love with you. That Itachi is nothing compared to you. After all, you're like the biggest super star in Thailand."

At the mentioning of his older brother's name, he couldn't help but smirk a bit for being criticize by this barista. Well, when they were still kids, Sasuke always competing with older brother—big or small things, he wants to be better than his "Nii-san."

'Nii-san.' He thought.

She grabbed a big plastic container with numerous of his movies. Ahh…an Uchiha Sasuke addict.

'Hn, whatever.' He arrogantly thought.

"I have the DVD's of all the movies you've ever made. I love your movies, especially with Sakura because you two look so good together. And I was wondering if you could sign thes—"

"And I was wondering if you could just give me my coffee." Sasuke said obviously losing patients but trying to be polite as ever towards the woman. Yet, it seems it didn't work. Oh well.

The barista's bright smile dropped when she heard what Sasuke had said. She narrowed her eyes, not caring who she was talking to…at all. "You don't have to be a jerk, you know." She prepared his coffee but handing it over to Sasuke not too gently.

'Finally.' He thought. Just when he thought he could get out of there, a group of media surrounded him asking questions about the issue. He was about to shove any of them, when one reporter accidentally stepped forward and the coffee fell straightly to his shirt.

"Oh, God!" Yelled uncontrollably—really lost his patients to these stupid people, who didn't know what 'None of your business' is and still trying to pry his private life.

He went out of the coffee shop and drove…away this dumb people.

**With Hinata**

It was a tiring day when she went home or rather nighttime already. Entering her house, she looked around as if it wasn't hers. It felt…cold and incomplete. It feels like not a single person lives her; or more like a haunted house. She was alone. She tried not to think about it anymore but hardly could. She even made a promise that she won't cry no matter how many times she enters that house every night after work. Guess, it was even more difficult to hold back the tears that haven't shed in a long time—whether it was for her ex-boyfriend or her own father.

And so, she cried and cried 'till she couldn't breathe and shed tears anymore.

When she felt like it seemed forever, her breathe slowly calmed and closes her eyes until she drifted to sleep.

Author's note:

I'm sorry if it's kinda short. But I promise to update soon.

Comments/suggestions are well appreciated.

Rate & Review!

PilyangSweet


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. This is my second story so I was hoping it would come out good enough to read.**

**For those ho have read this story, thank you so much! You know who you are.**

**One more thing, assuming Sasuke lives in Thailand. I sighed, I just had to.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. And Ichigo & Orihime from Bleach.**

* * *

Suddenly It's Magic

He couldn't believe that happened to him.

"Shit." He said.

It was just a coffee, really. But a coffee that stains his shirt—his favorite shirt at that—was a big mess to him. This wasn't his day considering the issues he was having, and the coffee that ruined his shirt for fuck's sake. Well, it's not like it would magically disappeared just by wiping at it, but whatever.

He sighed.

A few minutes later, he arrived at his manager's office only to see his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, having a meeting with his manager. They looked at him and shocked to see a handsome young man wearing a STAINED shirt.

"What happened to you? Why do you look like that?" His mother, Mikoto, asked.

Sasuke tosses his black leather jacket on top of the table and said, "What's the big problem?" Yeah, what really is the big problem? Oh, the rumor about Sakura having a new boyfriend? What's the big deal? They had broken up two years ago and then, they dramatically trying to resolve this for the sake of his career? Tch. It has always been his dream, but lately, it feels like such a nightmare to him.

"They're spreading lies! How could your brother, Itachi—who is a director—that he had you when he didn't even cast you? But don't worry, I already told the press that you didn't even audition because you have two new movies that you're going to do." said the manager.

"Let me guess. I'll be Prince Charming again and I get the girl in the end." Sasuke said, already knows the plot of the movies he is going to have. God, he hated being a prince charming who starts to fall in love with a damsel in distress. It was always like this. What else is new?

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, not getting why he suddenly said that.

"Shizune, I've been acting since I was ten. And the last five years, half of the movies I've done is me and Sakura getting a happy ending!" he said.

"But that's what the audience likes!" Shizune said, as she starts to raise her voice at the young man.

"To hell with the audience!" he yelled, not caring whoever in this room would think his strange behavior—not to his mother.

"Come on, Sasuke! You can't let your brother take everything from you—Sakura, your roles, you fans—" she was cut off instantly when Sasuke spoke.

"Let him have it all, then! I don't care anymore" he answered. Really? He could give away his career just like that? Of course, he didn't mean that, he was only in the middle of troublesome issues that hardly elude.

"What did you want, Sasuke?" His mother intervenes. Yeah, what did he really want?

He paused for a minute as if having a second thought if he's not going to tell them or tell them. But, he chose the latter.

"I don't want to do another movie with Sakura." He finally said, thinking it would be best to tell them the truth.

Upon hearing this, Shizune narrowed his eyes at the youngest Uchiha when she spoke "Your contract states that if the sequel doesn't push through because of you, you have to pay Sakura the rest of her talent fee."

"Why did we agree to this shitty contract, anyway?" he said, eyes narrowed as he looked at his manager emotionlessly. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now. But no, she didn't even affected by his piercing eyes.

"Because when you were doing 'My Special Boy', you were both so in love and we all thought it was going to last forever." Shizune explained.

Mikoto intervenes again as she stood up and spoke, "Sasuke, we're so close to getting you that audition with the American director. We don't need any lawsuit right now. We need this to be a hit. We're so close to getting all that we've dreamed of." She explains as he looked at his eyes as if trying to convince just by looking at him.

He sighed.

* * *

He arrived at his house just in time to see his maid watching a japanese movie while eating popcorn. He looked at the screen—obviously, it's a romantic movie. As he approached behind his maid (which she didn't even notice or hear him entering the door), he surprised her.

The poor maid was startled and said, "Oh my God, Sasuke!"

He laughed. Oh, he was laughing at how chidish he is somethimes when it comes to his middle-aged maid, who is so obsessed to her favorite couple.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked, referring to the couples that his maid was obsessed with.

"Ahh, that's Ichigo and Orihime in Japan. Just like you and Sakura. You know, like this." The woman said combining her left index finger to her other one telling him that they were like a couple.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, like a love team. A solid love team." The maid happily said.

"You know, Orihime is nice. Not a bitch like your Sakura. But, you're more handsome than Ichigo, so I give you a credit for that." She said

"Come, eat already." She offered as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Ok." He answered, wanting to eat since he was getting hungry from the shitty things he had been through this day. Yes, a food is what he needs.

He sat down as the maid starts preparing for his food when she spoke again, "You know what, you should go to Japan and no one will notice you and you will not hear 'Sasuke' everywhere. Why? Because no one knows you and no one will care."

Upon hearing this, his lips curled into a smile, or rather, a smirk, thinking it would be a great idea to go there because he wants—just once—he would think himself other than his troublesome issues he has now.

"You're right! You're absolutely right! I would love to get lost in Japan." He stood up then hugged the woman gratitudely.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry if it's kinda short. But I'll try to make it longer next time, ok?**

**I used Ichigo and Orihime's name from Bleach. So….I guess it's ok?**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**You can also comment/suggest and I will appreciate it.**

**PilyangSweet**


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is PilyangSweet! **

**I'm sorry. I don't know if I have motivation for continuing this story.**

**But if I get more reviews, I might continue this for sure.**

**By the way, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated.**

**Thank you!**

***PS: I'll try to update soon, ok?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've got motivated by those who reviewed this story, especially to ****suicune4ever****. Once again, thank you!**

**Here's the next chapter so, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any mentioned character in this story.**

* * *

Suddenly It's Magic

**Sasuke's POV (Point of View)**

_'Finally!_' I thought. I wasn't really excited just for a vacation in Japan. In fact, I was excited AND relieved to get away from issues I was having back in Thailand. Okay, maybe a bit of relaxing since my mind is full of annoying controversy—which sooner or later, it would explode if I keep thinking about it.

I sighed.

I looked at my surroundings when I arrived at Narita International Airport. Damn! Japan really is a good hotspot for relaxing—without other people bothering you, ordering you around to do this and that, and heck, even your fans or the medias that kept prying your private life and doesn't know the meaning of 'None of your business.'

I sighed…again.

I was so busy with my own thoughts when a man, which I assumed was a driver, approached and greeted me as he took my luggage and said, "Welcome to Japan, Sir. Do you know how to speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Hai, I still do." I answered. You see, I was really born in Japan but then my mom and I moved to Thailand when I was eight years old. Of course, I still do know how to speak the language but as the years and years for living in Thailand, I got used to the language there. Though, japanese was the first language to me.

Trying to make a conversation, the driver asked me again. "So, how was your flight from Bangkok to Japan, Sir?" He was currently driving as he looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Hn. Great." I answered. I know. Typical of me for answering that considering the confused look he was giving me, so I decided to rephrase it.

"I meant, it was great." I rephrased my words from earlier. He seems to be satisfied with my answer when he looked back and focused his eyes on the road. _'Good, no more stupid questions.'_ I thought.

"That's good, Sir." He said.

I nodded. Too lazy to respond.

* * *

A few minutes later, we have arrived at the hotel and I decided to check in already. But this hotel wasn't just a hotel. You could see the trees and different flowers that sways along with the wind, the blue ocean that compliments the white sands, the climate that wasn't too hot or too cold—it was just RIGHT, and of course, the people having fun with each others company—whether it was children, couples, family, or even friends—as long as they were having fun.

After I checked in, I went out and decided to have some fresh air. I would have been sleeping right now, but I guess having some fresh air, would be good. I inhaled and exhaled, feeling the fresh air that comes inside my nose. I wish I could be like this forever—enjoying myself as I closed my eyes as if I was the only person in that place. Without bothering to think some annoying controversy I had, the tiring days and nights because of my full-packed schedule, and my ex-girlfriend, Saku—. My eyes snapped open as I thought about that woman. The woman who broke my heart. The woman who had my first kiss. And the woman I was in loved with. I shook my head, trying to clear _that _in my mind. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her. I came here to relax and to enjoy myself from the stress I had been through.' I thought bitterly.

I was so preoccupied as I heard a growl._ 'Huh? Where does that come from?'_ Oh yeah, my stomach needs to be fed.

I sighed. I guess I should find something to eat.

As I was walking away from the beautiful scenery in front of me, it didn't take me that long to find a restaurant (which it was 20-30 feet away from the beach) and decided to eat there. Actually, I don't care how much the foods they were selling as long as it's edible to eat. So, I made my way to this so-called restaurant.

"Excuse me." I said as I called the middle-aged lady .

"Yes, Sir?" She answered then approached me.

"Can I have a coffee, please?" I politely asked. Yes, me, Uchiha Sasuke POLITELY asked.

"Oh yes, Sir." She said as she went to God knows where.

While waiting, I took a chance to examined the restaurant. Well, it wasn't that expensive restaurant. It was simple yet nice and relaxing while having coffee just by yourself and thinking about someone, by the name of Saku—.

I shook my head again. I really should stop thinking about that woman. Tch. What a pain in the ass. I was busy waiting and examining the entire premises when I heard a soft yet strong voice coming from behind me.

"Oba-sama!" She called. I know it was a woman but I didn't dare look at the owner of the voice who called.

The middle-aged woman, who took my order awhile ago, answered and said, "Hinata, they smell delicious!"

As I turned my head around, I saw a beautiful woman with a long indigo hair. She wasn't even wearing any make up just unlike any other woman and her face is like a porcelain doll with a creamy skin. She was even wearing a simple lavender flowery dress and a skirt but not a short one. Heck, I could even tell she had a killing body without even trying to be sexy.

I smirked._ 'Well, let's see if she's another fangirl just like other woman.'_ I thought cockily.

"Here's my little gift for you, Oba-sama." He said as she gave the box to the old lady.

She must've sensed my eyes as I kept staring at her, when she turned her head in my direction then slowly turned back as if she was thinking I might be a bad person or a stalker.

_'Hm. Interesting.'_ I smirked.

* * *

**Hinata's POV (Point of View)**

I was trying to ignore that guy's staring eyes but hardly could—as if he was trying to undress me just by staring at me with those eyes of his. 'Damn! What If he's a rapist..or a stalker…or worse, a murderer.' I thought as I imagined some different personality that this guy could be judging from those smirk of his. Okay, Hinata, calm down. He might not be the way you were thinking of him as.

"By the way Hinata, have you heard? An actor is staying here in the hote." Oba-sama suddenly said.

"Really? Who?" I asked, still well aware of that guy staring at me.

"Guess." She said.

"Ichigo? Orihime? Together?" I asked again as I looked slowly to my right. I wasn't paying attention to her anymore so I just let her rant whatever she was talking about. Suddenly, I felt a presence coming to where I was standing. I looked from the corner of my eyes and IT WAS HIM! I've tried to compose my myself but hardly could when he stood right next to me—with his arms leaning on top of the counter. He slowly looked at me and asked a weird question.

"Do you know me?" My eyebrows rose at his sudden AND weird question.

"Uhm…no." I answered. "Should I? The nerve." I added but it was mumbled. Did he hear what I just said? I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and found that he was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes. 'Ugh, I want to wipe that smirk off of his face.' I thought bitterly.

"Can I have this cupcake?" asked for permission.

"Of course, Sir." Oba-sama permitted.

I looked to my right as he opened a jar that was in front of him and grabbed one. I smiled. Confident that my cupcakes are delicious and if you ever tasted one, you will forget your name. Haha. I looked at him again as he ripped off the paper that covered the cupcakes and bite a big one. But as he was chewing, he made a sour face then spit the chewed cupcake from his mouth. I gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"This is the worst cupcake I've ever tasted!" He said with a sour face still attached on his face.

I gasped and narrowed my eyes a bit as I took the treat from him and sniffed.

"This cupcake is fine. It hasn't gone bad yet." I said then took a bit in a small portion of his cupcake.

"This cupcake is fine." I repeated just to defend the treats I worked hard for.

Finally, this guy spoke monotonously, "It's not fine. It tastes bad."

"What do you mean bad?" I was starting to raise my voice—getting my confidence as he insulted my cupcakes. For years of making cupcakes, no one had complained about them being bad. So, He was a first.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV (Point of View)**

Well, this is interesting. For a girl who's being defensive over this cupcake, indeed not like any other woman. Others would be complain how much calories it has or how they could get fat if they eat sweet treats. But this woman is different, considering she was the one making them. I smirked.

"What do you mean, bad?" she asked angrily.

I was bout to respond when the old lady interrupted us.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Usually, I've never been bothered over little things that considered WASN'T worth my time, but this time, I guess…I play for a bit.

"There's a problem with this cupcake. It tastes bad." I answered monotonously. I know, I'm being rude to just comment on something but it was fun seeing her face with red cheeks as she defends her cupcakes willingly.

"Well, I could jus—" She was cut off when 'Cupcake Girl' spoke defensively.

"No, Oba-sama. There's nothing wrong with this! There's something wrong with him!" She nearly shouted.

I smirked inwardly. You could say, sadistically. Seeing this woman defending her cupcake as if it was her precious thing.

"There IS wrong with it." I calmly said.

"There ISN'T!" she shouted back.

"I made these cupcakes and there's nothing wrong with them!" She added.

"There IS." I stubbornly said back. Damn, this woman just hard to defeat.

"NO!" She shouted. She looked and went to the customer's direction—who was currently holding a cupcake—then snatched the treat and said, "Ma'am! This is delicious! It's perfectly fine!" And then, she took a big bite. She then, made her way to the other customer as she took a bit the cupcake that the man was holding. "I made this. I told you, It's very good." She added.

I was so shocked when she did this. I did not expect her to do something reckless just to support her cupcakes. I mean, it was just a damn cupcake! Why would she bother humiliating herself just for that? I wonder why.

Suddenly, with so many cupcakes he had bitten (which she didn't bother chewing a bit more and swallow it) just to prove that it wan't bad, she started choking. She made a hand gestures as if asking for a glass of water, so I had no choice but to help her.

"Let me help you!" I shouted—letting her know as I walked faster, or more like running.

I went to her and stood behind her. I extended my arms as I wrapped them around her._ 'God, her skin is so soft.'_ I thought, admiring her soft and white delicate skin. I shook my head a bit—trying to concentrate what I was supposed to do. HELP HER.

"One Two Three!" I counted.

I supported my hands and leaned forward so that I could give her back blows but failed. But after I tried another one, it was successful. Little did I know that I was touching her breast. Of course it was an accident. I'm not a pervert. But sometimes, I am, since I am a GUY.

She must have felt my hands on her breast when she stopped, turned around, then slapped me on my right cheek, and ran away. I was so shocked to think this woman could slap me without bothering who really I am. No one had dared to do that to me ever again. So, she was a first. Well, of course, actor or not, she just had to do that—thinking I was a pervert. I guess, I should apologize to her.

I looked at her retreating form as I thought,_ 'Well, she IS indeed interesting.'_ I smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please RATE & REVIEW!**

**SORRY AGAIN IF IT'S SHORT, BUT REALLY, THE NEXT TIME I'LL UPDATE, IT'LL BE LONGER.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
